Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. A spiritual variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation *Mantra Manipulation *Chakra Manipulation Other Terms *Spirit Energy *Mantra *Chakra *Wave Capabilities Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus or strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara (Red)- Deals with physical nature. *Swadhisthana (Orange)- Deals with emotion. *Manipura (Yellow)- Deals with self-energy and willpower. *Anahata (Green)- Deals with psychic healing. *Vishuddha (Blue)- Deals with intelligence. *Anja (Indigo)-Deals with mental communation. *Sahasrara (Violet)- Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciouness. Applications Red *Enhanced Condition: Users are able to channel their aura into their bodies in order to increase their phsyical aspects. If trained properly, the user's aura can be channeled in their bodies in order to reach even supernatural heights. Orange *Emotional Consistency: User's power is dependent on certain emotions. Yellow *Indomitable Will: User possesses a strong force of will. *Quintessence Force: Users are able to generate their own unique aura. ** Energy Blasts: Project ones aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies *** Energy Ball Projection: Concentrates one's aura into the form of an orb that can vary in both size and power. *** Spiritual Energy Beam Projection: Project one's aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in th range. **Aura Constructs: Users can form their aura into solid constructs. **Weapon Infusion: Generate one's aura into their weapon to increase its strength. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: Convert one's aura into a form of energy or matter **Spirit Energy Transferal: Users are able to implant their aura into the body of another being. Green *Healing: User can heal or regenerate themselves or another. Blue *Enhanced Intelligence: One with this aura gains a lower level of enlightenment which enhances the intellegence. **Enhanced Wisdom: One is also gifted with refined wisdom. Indigo *Spiritual Meditiation: The user's are able to be at one with their spiritual essence in order to keep control of their abilties. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, user's are able to mentally communicate with others. **Dowsing: Users are able to use their to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Astral Projection: Users are able to separate themselves from their phsycial form. Violet *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, user's are able to spiritually ascend into a developed state of existance. *Aura Reading: Users can read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and strength in power. *Illusion Awareness: Users are able to become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Other *Aura Absorption: Users can see and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force,memories and powers. *Aura Mimicry: Users can mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Constructs: Users can create constructs out of auras *Aura Implanting: Users can plant auras in an object and/or person. *Aura Shifting: Users have control over their own aura. *Aura Generation: Users can generate auras. *Enlightenment Associations *Aether Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Quintessence Force Trivia In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds, or light. Limitations *Users must be in control of their moods. *Aura may fall victim to Anger or Hatred Empowerment. *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. Known Users *Lucario (Pokemon) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *The Seven Dieties (Asura's Wrath) *Mithra (Asura's Wrath) *The Golden Spider/Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Various ninjas (Naruto) *Jinchuriki (Naruto) *Halo (DC Comics) *Woo Foo Knights (Ying Yang Yo!) via Woo Foo Aura Gallery The Flow of Aura.jpg|The flow of Aura. The Layers of Aura.png|The layers of Aura. Colors of Aura.jpg|Colors of Aura. Mantra Symbol.jpg|The Mantra Symbol is the symbol of Hinduism. Asura.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath), when enraged, his Mantra power escalates, allowing him to grow six arms and decimate powerful opponents. Asura The Destructor.png|By having his body fused with the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) carries the Mantra Affinities of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melacholy, and Wrath. With this power, he was able to use the power of the reactor to transform himself into his Destructor form. Rasengan (2).jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is well known for being able to shape his Chakra into his traditional Rasengan... Nine Tailed Rasengan.jpg|...as well as mix it with the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Chidori.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is infamous for channeling his Chakra into electrical energy, forming his powerful Chidori... Flapping Chidori.jpg|...and increasing its already incredible power with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Mantra Asura.png|By having his power amplified by his daughter, Mithra, Asura (Asura's Wrath) is able to increase the size and strength of his arms, allowing him to become Mantra Asura. Yusuke's_Spirit_Gun_op3_part2.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is well known for concentrating his Spirit Energy into his index finger to fire his trusty Spirit Gun. Kuwabarasword3rd.gif|Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to form his Spirit Energy into his Spirit Sword. Woo Foo Aura.PNG|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) with their Woo Foo Aura activated and fused together. With their auras, they are able to increase their strength, speed, agility, and fly as well. They are also capable of mixing each others powers to create more powerful attacks. Tumblr m43r6wHc2i1qe9j8vo2 500.gif|Lucario harnessing his Aura in the form of an energy blast Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Ability Category:Magical Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Super Powers